doujinshifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Handlung (Piracy Dawn)
Vor vielen Jahren wurde Gold Roger, der König der Piraten, hingerichtet. Seine letzten Worte lösten eine neue Blütezeit der Piraterie aus: "Ihr wollt meinen Schatz? Den könnt ihr haben! Sucht ihn doch! Irgendwo habe ich den größten Schatz der Welt versteckt." Das war vor über 20 Jahren und noch niemand hat den Schatz auf der Grand Line, dem großen Meer der Piraten, gefunden. Doch wer ihn findet, so sagt man, wird König der Piraten werden. Das ist auch der Traum unseres Helden Mukiboshi, der im South Blue lebt und selbst vor kurzem eine Piratenbande gegründet hat... Kapitel 1 Der Pirat Moonscar erhielt Meldung von einem seiner Crew-Mitglieder. Moonscar hatte die Insel Nihoa auf der Grand Line soeben erobert und die Bewohner unterworfen. Dieses friedliebende Völkchen hatte unter dem Schutz eines der vier sog. "Kaiser der Meere", der stärksten Piraten, gestanden, genauer unter dem von Redbeard. Doch manche hielten ihn für einen Mythos, darunter wie Moonscar. Eine Legende, die die Schwachen erfunden hätten, um sich Feinde vom Hals zu halten. Außerdem war die Bande selbst sehr mächtig und würde sich vor keinem anderen Piraten fürchten, vor allem wenn sie nicht einmal an seine Existenz glaubten. Jedenfalls war der Bote geschockt bis verängstigt, als er von einem vollkommen schwarzen Schiff mit schwarzen Segeln berichtete. Sein Kapitän lachte ihn nur aus und erwiderte, der Bote denke wohl, das legendäre schwarze Schiff, die Black Bird gesehen zu haben. Dies sei nur eine Legende. "Seitdem wir eine Insel von Redbeard erobert haben, scheint ihr alle an Märchen zu glauben!" Der Bote aber erklärte voller Überzeugung, dass ein schwarzes Schiff auf den Hafen zuhalte. Ob es die Black Bird sei oder nicht, könne er nicht sagen. Auf die Frage nach der Flagge des Schiffes antwortete er, dass sie vollkommen rot sei und aus dem restlichen Schwarz bedrohlich heraussteche. Moonscar gab den Befehl, das Schiff abzufangen und der Besatzung die Situation der Besatzung und Moonscars persönlichen Befehl zur Umkehr klarzumachen. Außerdem ließ er alle Mitglieder seiner riesigen Bande im Hafen versammeln. thumb|left|100px|Longshot blickt auf sein Opfer herabAlso ruderte ein Mitglied der Bande, der berüchtigte LaFwee, raus und sprang auf das Schiff. Er richtete die Botschaft des Käpt'n aus, stieß aber nur auf Unverständnis. Einer der Neuankömmlinge zog daher eine Pistole und erschoss den Mann, ohne dass er überhaupt verstand, wie es um ihn geschah. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen sagte er: "Scheint so als hätte ich mir soeben dreißig Millionen verdient." Sobald die Moonscar-Piraten realisierten, was vor sich ging, schossen sie mit Kanonen auf das schwarze Schiff. Doch LaFwees Mörder holte alle Kugeln mit seiner Pistole aus der Luft. Danach erschoss Longshot die Kanoniere aus einer unglaublichen Distanz nach reinem Augenmaß. So konnten die Piraten anlegen und an Land gehen. Nur wenige von ihnen blieben zurück und bewachten das Schiff unter dem Kommando von Longshot. thumb|SkorpioSie wurden angeführt von einem Mann mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren und schwarzer Kleidung. Seine Haut war bleich, seine Miene bestimmt und er trug einen schlichten aber beeindruckenden Mantel. Er forderte Verhandlungen mit Moonscar, woraufhin er von den Besatzern, die ängstlich ihre Waffen auf ihn gerichtet hatten, nach seiner Identität gefragt wurde. Er stellte sich als Skorpio vor und bat die Männer, doch bitte ihre Waffen zu senken. Übermütig lachte einer von ihnen und lief mit einem Schwert auf Skorpio zu. Doch vor ihn schob sich ein Crew-Mitglied und seine Hand verwandelte sich in eine Art Scherenkneifer, der den Schwerthieb abfing. In der nächsten Bewegung zog er den Kneifer zurück und zerschnitt die Klinge, dann sogar den entsetzten Angreifer. "Ich hätte mich wohl auch vorstellen sollen. Mein Name ist Robert Cook." Entsetzt erstarrten alle Gegner, als sie den Namen Cook hörten. Dann aber begannen sie, ebenfalls Skorpios Männer anzugreifen und liefen mit Gebrüll los. Skorpio kniete derweil über der Leiche des Schwertkämpfers und legte ihr Münzen auf die Augen. Dann schoss das Blut aus dessen Wunden und schob sich wie ein Schutzschild vor die Axt eines Moonscar-Piraten. Nun umschloss es den Kopf des schockierten Angreifers und nachdem Skorpio seine Hand zur Faust ballte, zerquetschte es diesen. Robert trug nun zwei Scherenkneifer und einen vollständigen, schwarzen Chitinpanzer, der auch Gewehrschüssen der Gegner standhielt. Mit den Kneifern tötete er sehr viele Gegner. Auch die restlichen Piraten kämpften eindrucksvoll, aber niemand griff einen Feind initiativ an, sondern jeder tötete nur zur Selbstverteidigung. Bald aber murmelte Skorpio, dass es genug sei, woraufhin er das gesamte bisher vergossene Blut sammelte und durch die Luft wirbeln ließ. Alle Gegner erstarrten erneut und blickten auf den roten Sturm. Da kam Mitfang, der Vize von Moonscar, auf das Schlachtfeld. Er war ein Halbriese und schwang eine riesige Hellebarde. Da wurden seine Männer neu motiviert und liefen mit lautem Schlachtgebrüll auf die Eindringlinge zu. Skorpio aber erledigte sie alle mit Blut-Attacken, ohne sie zu töten. Robert lief in der Zeit auf Mitfang zu, der mit seiner gigantischen Waffe nach ihm schlug. Mit beiden Kneifern wehrte er den Schlag ab, schnappte nach dem Stiel, der er aber verfehlte. Als Mitfang sich einem Zoan-Frucht-Nutzer gegenüber sah, aktivierte er seine eigene Frucht und wurde zu einem Wolfsmenschen. Mit der neu dazugewonnenen Kraft schlug er erneut auf den Gegner ein und unter seinen Hieben bröckelte Roberts Panzer. Während dieser sich eine Lösung überlegte, um den mächtigen Gegner zu bezwingen, hörte er einen lauten Schuss und den kurzen Aufschrei einer vertrauten Stimme. Das erste Mitglied von Skorpios Bande war erschossen worden. Im Gesicht des Käpt'ns spiegelte sich unendlicher Zorn. Dann sagte er mit bestimmten Tonfall, aus dem tiefer Hass sprach: "Das war's mit euch." Er ließ seinen Mantel fallen und enthüllte die Rückseite seines Oberteils – seinen Rücken zierte ein Totenkopf mit rotem Bart abgebildet, genau wie er über der Insel wehte, bevor sie erobert wurde – biss sich in den Finger und ließ einen Blutstropfen in das rote Meer, das seine Waffe war, fließen. Dieses färbte sich etwas dunkler und mit den Worten "Chili Burst", die er wütend schrie, tötete er all die besiegten Piraten, die Verstärkung und den Todesschützen. "Chili Coffin". Das Blut umschloss Mitfang vollständig und indem Skorpio beide Hände zu Fäusten ballte, zerquetschte er den riesigen Wolfsmenschen. Dann ließ er all das Blut, das seine Gegner in sich getragen hatten, in einem riesigen Kreisel über dem Schlachtfeld fliegen, der sich immer schneller drehte, bis Moonscar endlich herbei kam. Er war ein blasser Fischmensch mit vier Schwertern auf seinem Rücken. Beide Kapitäne standen sich bedrohlich thumb|left|Moonscar ist wütendgegenüber. "Es ist ein Fehler, Redbeards Protektorate anzugreifen. Aber es ist ein noch größerer Fehler, einen meiner Leute zu töten. Wir sind gekommen, um euch friedlich zu bitten, für immer zu verschwinden. Wenn ihr euch natürlich weigert, sorgen wir dafür, dass ihr für immer verschwindet." Ohne ein Wort zu sagen zog Moonscar sein Schwert, während Skorpio seine Männer anwies, schonmal aufs Schiff zu gehen. Nach einem schweren Kampf blieb Moonscar tot auf der Insel zurück und Skorpio betrat erschöpft und verletzt das Schiff. Der Hafen ist vollkommen verwüstet. Ihm wird ein Gefangener präsentiert, der einen Angriff auf das Schiff angeführt hat. Skorpio lässt ihn auf LaFwees kleines Boot setzen, damit er jedem erzählen kann, was passiert, wenn man sich mit Redbeard anlegt. Als sich die ersten Inselbewohner in den Hafen trauen, ist die Black Bird schon abgefahren. Alles, was sie vorfinden, sind die Leichen der Moonscar-Bande und eine Blutspur. Erst später erkennt man, dass sie das Logo von Redbeard darstellt. Auch seine Flagge, die die Moonscar-Piraten verbrannt hatten, wurde von Skorpios Leuten neu gehisst. Und niemand wagte es, ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, dass Skorpio seinen linken Arm eingebüßt hatte. Die Muki-Piraten ETWA ZUR GLEICHEN ZEIT, AUF EINER INSEL IM SOUTH BLUE. Endlich. Die Piraten der Muki-Bande hatten es geschafft. Sie hatten eine Teufelsfrucht erbeutet. Und zwar nicht irgendeine: Romulus Haste, eigentlich der Navigator der Crew, hatte die Mensch-Mensch-Frucht (Hito Hito no Mi) gestohlen, während der Kanonier Gill Bastar und der Steuermann John Kenway ihm Rückendeckung gaben. Sie würde ihren Kumpel Marala (ein Sprechender Hase, den der idiotische aber charismatische Kapitän Mukiboshi zum Maskottchen erklärt hatte), in einen Menschen verwandeln. Um sie zu bekommen, mussten sie die Drummond-Bande besiegen. In der für ihre kriminellen Gäste berüchtigten Kneipe "Flying Deutschmän" in Prickly Pear, Mukis Heimatstadt, feierten sie den Sieg ausgiebig. Sie prahlten mit ihrem Erfolg und lernten den sehr beeindruckten Zimmermann Smith und den skeptischen Piraten Shimaru kennen. Als sie ihm die Frucht zeigen wollten, war sie zum Entsetzen der Crew verschwunden, genau wie der Käpt'n. Da lachte sie ein Bergräuber-Boss aus, der mit drei Begleitern in der Bar trank. Smith fragte sie, ob er seine neuen Freunde für Lügner hielte. Als der Räuber dies bejahte, schleuderte Smith ihm mit den Worten "Halt mal kurz" seinen Bierkrug ins Gesicht, der daran zerschellte. Der Räuber geriet in Rage und schlug zurück. Sofort brach eine Schlägerei aus, doch der Räuberboss zog einen Krummsäbel und seine Kameraden nahmen lange Messer. Kenway konnte in der Schlägerei trotz seines Alkohol-Pegels glänzen, während Bastar durch den Verlust seiner besonderen Sinnesschärfe aufgeschmissen war. Marala suchte das Weite, aber Shimaru nahm einen Besenstil und bezwang damit alle Räuber, als würde er fechten. Am Ende der Schlägerei waren Romulus und Smith verschwunden. Dafür tauchte Muki auf, der sich mit einem Bierkrug in der Hand über die Spuren der Schlägerei verwunderte, sich auf einen Stuhl setzte und laut schnarchend einschlief. Die anderen taten es ihm bald gleich. Nur Marala suchte verzweifelt nach den vermissten Personen – und nach seiner Mensch-Frucht. Am nächsten morgen hielten die Piraten eine verkarterte Krisensitzung ab. Niemand hatte eine besonders gute Erinnerung daran, was geschehen war, und Romulus oder gar die Frucht waren nirgends zu finden. Sie fragten auch nach Smith und Shimaru, wobei sie nur letzteren auftreiben konnten, da er mit besagtem Besen half, die Kneipe aufzuräumen. Doch er hatte auch keine Ahnung, was geschehen war, da er mit den Räubern beschäftigt gewesen war. Er versprach allerdings, bei der Suche zu helfen, wenn seine neuen Freunde mit ihm aufräumen würden, was sie dann auch taten. Er erklärte, dass der Diebstahl einer Teufelsfrucht nicht unverständlich sei, da sie mindestens 100.000.000 Berry wert sind. Bastar verstand nun auch, warum Drummond die Frucht nicht benutzte und Kenway ergänzte, dass ein Mensch, der die Mensch-Mensch-Frucht äße, schon ein kompletter Vollidiot sein müsse. Dann schlug Shimaru vor, auf dem Schiff zu suchen. Und ebendies tat die Bande dann auch. Dort überkam Mukiboshi die spontane Lust, zu schwimmen. Seine Mannschaft kannte diese Launen bereits, weshalb sich nur Shimaru darüber verwunderte, vor allem, als er feststellte, dass der Kapitän gar nicht schwimmen konnte, und schnell ins Wasser sprang, um ihn vor dem Ertrinken zu retten. Dies verwunderte alle Muki-Piraten, doch es gab eine einfache Erklärung: Shimaru fragte den Käpt'n, ob er nicht die Frucht gegessen habe. Der erinnerte sich daraufhin, wenn auch nur dunkel, etwas schäußliches gegessen zu haben. Aber beim Gedanken an die wunderschöne Frucht konnte er sich diesen Geschmack für sie gar nicht vorstellen. Stattdessen wurde er wütend über diese Anschuldigung und seine Armmuskulatur wuchs bedrohlich an. Durch den Schreck darüber fiel er beinahe erneut über die Reling. Nun war es klar: Mukiboshi hatte tatsächlich die Mensch-Frucht gegessen. Der erste Gegner Schockiert über diese Neuigkeit vergaßen die Piraten für einen Moment Romulus' Abwesenheit. Zur Strafe schlug Bastar den Kapitän und nannte ihn einen "Volltrottel! Du hast eine Frucht gegessen, die einfach KEINEN Effekt hat. Außer natürlich, dass du nicht schwimmen kannst!" Marala weinte in Strömen, bis er so wütend wurde, dass er Mukiboshi erneut ins Meer kickte. Als dieser wieder gerettet wurde, brach man erneut in die Stadt auf, um nach Smith zu suchen, der evtl. wichtige Hinweise liefern könnte. Doch er war nirgends zu finden. Zum Glück fand Shimaru heraus, dass er mit einem kleinen Schiff in Richtung Norden aufgebrochen war. Er ließ sich sogar von den Muki-Piraten überreden, mit ihnen zu segeln. Denn sein Verschwinden war schon sehr verdächtig. Dafür rüstete er sich noch mit einem Schwert aus und kaufte ein paar Lebensmittel als Wegzehrung. Als es dann losging, begab er sich zum Kochen in die Kombüse. Ohne Navigator fiel es der Bande sehr schwer, auf Kurs zu bleiben. Als es dämmerte, wurde die Bande misstrauisch, dass sie das kleine Ruderboot, dass ihnen thumb|Auf dem Schiff wehte die Flagge der Muki-Bandebeschrieben wurde, nicht einholen konnten. Doch da tauchte ein Piratenschiff am Horizont auf. Es handelte sich um die Dohigi-Bande. Sie waren im ganzen South Blue für ihre Kampfkraft bekannt. Als die Mukis noch das fremde Schiff beobachteten, eröffneten die Spawns das Feuer. Eine Kugel traf das Schiff der Mukis und richtete nicht unbedenklichen Schaden an. Sofort sprang Bastar zur einzigen Kanone und feuerte zurück, aber die Kugel prallte kurz vor dem feindlichen Schiff ab. Lachend trat Käpt'n Balthier an die Reling und forderte die Angegriffenen auf, ihm einfach die Teufelsfrucht zu übergeben. Sein alter Freund Drummond hatte ihn beauftragt. Baster, verwundert von der Situation, schoss er genau auf Balthier, wobei er das Treiben der beiden Schiffe in entgegengesetzte Richtung miteinberechnete. Genau vor dem feindlichen Kapitän prallte die Kugel ab und fiel ins Wasser. Dann lachte der Feind erneut seine Feinde aus und hielt seine flache Hand auf die Höhe, auf der die Kugel abgeprallt war. Seine Fingerkuppen sahen so aus, als würden sie gegen etwas drücken. Dann rief er "Upend!" und schob seine Finger etwas zusammen. Die Folge war, dass die Mukis sich von einer grünlichen Kuppel eingeschlossen sahen, die sich auf das Kommando "Shrink" immer weiter verkleinerte. Als der Bugmast begonn, abzubrechen, sah Bastar keinen Ausweg mehr, als schnell sein bestes Geschoss, die Phoenix-Bullet einzusetzen. Er hatte es einst von seinem mittlerweile verstorbenen Vater erhalten und sie sich bisher aufgespart. Also lud er diese Spezial-Munition in Windeseile und drückte ab. Was nun passierte, beeindruckte selbst ihn: Beim Abfeuern leuchtete die Waffe vom Lauf her, den ein feuriges Geschoss verließ, welches mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit herausschoss und in einer hellen Explosion mit der Barriere kollidierte, die daraufhin zerbrach. Sie zersplitterte wie ein Spiegel, aber die Einzelteile verschwanden bald in der Luft und kamen nicht als Scherben zuboden. So schnell er konnte lud Bastar nach und schoss aus dem Handgelenk auf Balthier. Der Schuss hätte ihn nicht einmal verfehlt, wenn nicht diese Barriere da wäre. Jetzt, da er wusste, worauf er zu achten hatte, sah er – wenn auch dank seiner extremen Sinnesschärfe als einziger Muki-Pirat – ganz schwach die Barriere, die das feindliche Schiff umgab. Und ohne sein Phoenix-Bullet wusste er nicht, wie man diese zerbrechen sollte. Immerhin klärte er die restliche Bande über seine Erkenntnis auf, was dazu führte, dass Kenway das Steuer verlies und ebenfalls zu den Kämpfern stieß. thumb|left|Balthier beschließt, ernst zu machenDaraufhin beschloss Balthier, die Mukis zu erledigen. Er rollte seine Hand zusammen, legte sie an seinen Mund, rief wie durch einen Trichter "Barrier Bubble", legte die andere Seite der Hand an die Barriere und blies gegen die Barriere, aus der sich tatsächlich eine Blase auftat. Diese schwebte auf die beschädigte Karavelle zu, wurde aber durch eine Kugel von Bastar zum Platzen gebracht. Aufgebracht darüber (aber wahrscheinlich in Wirklichkeit darüber, dies nicht vorhergesehen zu haben) schlug Balthier nun mit der Faust gegen die Barriere, während er "Barrier Barry" rief, woraufhin eine grüne Kugel überraschend schnell herausschoss und den Kanonier umhaute. Mit beachtlicher Verletzung stand er wieder auf und feuerte wütend gegen die Barriere. Daraufhin begann der Feind, schnell auf die Barriere einzuschlagen und rief "Barrier Blitz". Damit löste er einen Regelrechten Sturm der Barrier Barries aus, die auf das Schiff zuflogen. Mit seinen Klingen konnte Edward die Angriffe nur mit Mühe abwehren. Genauso wenig halfen Mukiboshis Schläge oder eben Kenways Schüsse. Die Crew wurde heftig getroffen, genau wie das Schiff selbst. Wegen der Erschütterungen kamen Shimaru und Marala an Deck. Ersterer konnte mit seinem Schwert einige Angriffe zerschneiden und so z.B. den Mast beschützen. Die Segel allerdings bekamen zwei oder drei Löcher. Außerdem waren zwischen den Angriffen wohl Bubbles dabei gewesen, denn diese waren leichter zu zerstören. Nur nicht durch Mukiboshis Schläge: Er war stattdessen von einer getroffen und somit selbst in eine Barriere gehüllt worden.thumb|Hilft Shimarus Schwert? Selbst Shimarus Schwert, das bisher durchaus effektiv gegen die Barrier-Attacken schien, konnte diese nicht schneiden. Der ohnehin durch die Situation gereizte Käpt'n wurde so immer wütender. Verzweifelte Schüsse und sonstige Angriffe brachten nichts gegen Balthiers Barriere. Der gegnerische Kapitän fragte nun erneut, ob die Piraten ihm die Frucht nicht einfach übergeben wollen. Als diese erklärten, die Frucht nicht mehr zu haben, drückte Balthier gegen den Schild und schob ihn nach vorne. Dadurch wurde die Barriere rasant nach vorne verschoben und prallte gegen das Schiff, welches neben weiterer (leichter) Beschädigung nun zu Kentern drohte. Kenway hub auf die Barriere ein, während sie sich, nun in langsamem Tempo, auf das Schiff zubewegte und es umzuwerfen drohte. Shimaru hatte vergeblich die Barriere um Mukiboshi angegriffen, doch dieser war nun so wütend, dass sein Oberkörper anwuchs und er den Schild mit einem Hieb mächtig erschütterte. Bastar sah ihn dieser neuen Kraft eine Chance, die Barriere zu zerstören, doch er konnte es nicht einmal mit einem Barrier Bubble aufnehmen. Doch nun sprang Marala auf Mukiboshi zu, legte seine mit den Innenflächen nach vorn ausgerichteten Pfoten aneinander, die rot zu glühen begannen, und rief "Bunny Paw", als er mit dieser Attacke die Barriere um seinen Käpt'n zerstörte. Dann ließ er sich erschöpft auf den Rücken fallen, während alle anderen, ob Freund oder Feind, extreme Überraschung zeigten. Doch das Problem der Bande war in keinem Fall gelöst, denn der Schild war noch aktiv. Und selbst nach einem Sieg wäre Romulus noch nicht wiedergefunden. Im Gegenteil: FALLS man diesen Kampf hier überleben würde, wie sollte man dann den Zeitverlust ohne Navigator und mit schwer beschädigtem Schiff ausgleichen? Kleine Bedrohung – große Probleme Black Joe, auf dessen Kopf 90.000.000 Berry ausgesetzt waren, überfiel mit seinen Piraten gerade die Insel Córdoba. Er war ein großgewachsener Mann, breit für zwei und sehr muskulös. An sein rechtes Handgelenk war über eine lange und schwere Stahlkette eine Kanonenkugel gebunden, die mit stumpfen aber schmerzhaften Dornen versehen war. Diese konnte er mühelos umherschwingen und damit große Zerstörung anrichten. Auf seiner entblößten Brust prangte eine riesige Narbe, die er im Kampf gegen seinen Rivalen Moonscar davongetragen hatte. Er war zwar alleine so viel wert wie Moonscar und sein Vize, aber eindeutig um einiges schwächer. Dafür aber umso grausamer und zerstörerischer, was ihm auch das enorme Kopfgeld eingebracht hatte. Bei seinen unzähligen Plünderungen hatte er sich aber nicht nur wegen seiner schlichten Zerstörungswut einen Namen gemacht, sondern auch einen Tenryubito (Weltaristokraten) getötet. Jedenfalls entdeckten ein paar Crew-Mitglieder ein sehr kleines Schiff in den Hafen von Córdoba, kaum zu sehen neben der riesigen Black Bertha, die sich durch bröckelnde schwarze Lackierung und eine zerfetzte tiefschwarze Flagge, dem Logo der Pitch Black Piraten, auszeichnete. Sie hatte in all den Jahren viel von ihrem alten Glanz verloren. Das neu entdeckte Schiff hatte einen Drachen als Gallionsfigur und am Mast wehte eine Flagge mit einem Totenkopf, der eine rote Augenklappe trug. Sofort versammelten sich ein paar Pitch Blacks und riefen eine mögliche Besatzung auf, sich zu erkennen zu geben. Als keine Reaktion kam, wollten sie das Schiff stürmen, bis sie ein lautes Gähnen hörten und eine Stimme, die sich über den Lärm beschwerte. Sofort richteten sie Schwerter und Gewehre auf das Schiff und warteten ab. Zu ihrem großen Erstaunen kam ein einzelnes Kind an Deck, das allerdings nicht im Geringsten verängstigt war. Alle zielten sie auf das Kind, bis einer den Mut fasste, abzurücken. Dies befreite die anderen von ihren moralischen thumb|left|150px|Er lacht trotz seiner LageBedenken, auf dieses Kind zu schießen, sodass es nun einem Kugelhagel ausgesetzt war. Und obwohl in die Projektile trafen und es auch kurz so aussah, als würden sie in seinen kleinen Körper eindringen, fielen sie doch zu Boden und ließen einen fröhlichen Jungen zurück, der lachend einen Waffenstillstand anbot. Dadurch gereizt lief ein Schwertkämpfer unter ihnen an und schlug nach dem Blagen, der hoch sprang und von oben dem Angreifer einen heftigen Tritt verpasste, welcher ihn zu Boden gehen ließ. Die anderen hätten schwören können, dass das Bein des Kleinen sich verlängert hätte. Durch das K.O. ihres Mitstreiters gereizt, stürmten sie nun alle an, ob mit Schwertern oder zum Schlag bereiten Gewehren. Der Junge aber wich zurück und mit dem Ruf "Gomu Gomu no Gatling" ließ er sehr viele Schläge auf sie einprasseln, wodurch alle Gegner zu Boden gingen. Er überlegte noch, wieder schlafen zu gehen, aber da er ohnehin wach war, konnte er sich auch genauer anschauen, was so los war und schleuderte seine beiden Arme, die sich einfach in die Länge dehnten, an die Reling der Black Bertha. Diese zogen sich für die Attacke "Gomu Gomu no Rocket" zusammen und katapultierten ihn auf das Schiff. Gleichzeitig trugen drei Piraten eine große Schatzkiste, die das gleiche Logo schmückte, wie die Flagge des Schiffes thumb|Rikusui fürchtet um sein Schiffdes kleinen Gummi-Mannes, in Richtung der Black Bertha. Da stellten sich ihnen sechs Kinder in den Weg. Ihr Anführer, er hatte blonde Haare und trug einen roten Umhang, forderte seinen Schatz zurück, wurde aber nur ausgelacht. Einer von ihnen, Rikusui, blickte besorgt in Richtung des Schiffes und bemerkte: "Ich hätte die Whydah nicht alleine lassen sollen. Dieser Idiot Yoshi hat in so einer Situation bestimmt schon Ärger gemacht." Ein weiteres Kind, Toriko, nahm eine Bazooka von seinem Rücken und schoss sofort auf die Diebe, wodurch sein Käpt'n den Schatz an sich nehmen konnte. Doch dann stellten sich ihnen sechs Piraten in den Weg, denen man schon ansah, dass sie von einem ganz anderen Kaliber waren: Es waren die Magnificent Six! Dabei handelte es sich um sechs ehemalige Kapitäne, jeder einzelne mit achtstelligem Kopfgeld, die sich alle Black Joe anschlossen, nachdem er ihre Banden ausgelöscht und sie selbst besiegt hatte. Seitdem aber hatten sie in ihrer Sechserformation keinen Kampf verloren. Hikari, der Kinderpirat, lächelte: "Jeder nimmt einen?" Doch da sahen die Kinderpiraten auf der Black Bertha eine riesige Faust entstehen, die mit einem gewaltigen Hieb auf das Schiff einschlug. "Angeber", kommentierte Kuma nur, der dann aber von seinem Käpt'n angewiesen wurde, beim thumb|left|"Lasst Yoshi in Ruhe!"Schatz zu bleiben und ihn zu beachten. "Ich erledige schnell die Typen hier! Ich fürchte, dass Yoshi uns braucht. Er hat gleich ganz viel Ärger." Doch er hatte die mächtigen Kapitäne unterschätzt. Verächtlich nannte einer von ihnen den offenbar bereits berühmten Namen "Redcoat der Kinderpirat" und dann ging der Kampf los: Der erste lief auf den kleinen Mann zu und schlug mit einer Nodachi nach ihm, doch der Kapitän der Kinderpiraten wich mit einem Sprung in die Luft aus und schlug den Angreifer mit einem Hieb von oben bewusstlos. Dann lief er weiter, wich einer doppelseitigen Naginata aus und griff einen Gewehrschüten an, der sein bewegliches Ziel verfehlte. Doch der Junge mit dem roten Umhang wurde von einem Hühnen mit Kriegshammer angegriffen, der den kleinen Kopf seines Gegners zermatscht hätte, wenn nicht stattdessen die Waffe daran zerbrochen wäre. Diesen Gegner nicht mehr beachtend schlug er auch den Gewehrschüten nieder, als Yoshi das große und nun sehr schwer beschädigte Schiff in hohem Bogen verließ. Allerdings war seine Flugbahn nicht wie beim Hinweg gerade, sondern er flog wilde Linen, wie ein lecker Ballon. Der ohnehin schon kleine Junge war nun nur noch ein kleiner Gummi-Ball, an dem noch keine Füße und Hände hingen und ein kleiner Kopf. Sehr unbeweglich war er dadurch, dass diese eben direkt an den Ball angrenzten. Natürlich waren die Piraten sehr ungehalten über seinen Umgang mit ihrem Schiff. Sogar ihr Kapitän bewegte sich in Yoshis Richtung. Dessen Geflogsleute hatten den kleinsten Anwesenden derweil mit einem Fuß am Boden gefesselt und zielten mit ihren Waffen auf ihn. Das Kind im roten Mantel rannte auf ihn zu und rief ihnen wütend zu: "Lasst Yoshi in Ruhe!". Die verbleibenden der Magnificent Six, ebenfalls gereizt, wollten dies nicht zulassen. Den meisten von ihnen konnte der Redcoat zwar ausweichen, aber einen musste er doch umhauen, was ihn aber nur geringfügig ausbremste. Als er angekommen war rief er erneut, dieses mal noch lauter und bestimmter: "LASST YOSHI IN RUHE!!!", woraufhin seine Bedroher schlichtweg umfielen. Kurzdarauf nahm der Gummimann auch seine ursprüngliche Größe wieder an. Lächelnd half sein Käpt'n ihm auf: "Du musst diese Riesen-Form noch verbessern". Da stand Black Joe vor ihnen, während gleichzeitig die restliche Mannschaft von den Magnificent Six bedroht wurde. Einer der vermeindlich besiegten war sogar wieder aufgestanden, da der Redcoat den letzten seiner Gegner nur im Vorbeigehen niederschlagen konnte. Ob der großen Zahl an Feinden beschloss Yoshi, dass es wohl alleine mit dem feindlichen Kapitän aufnehmen könne, wenn er auf seinen "Giant Mode" verzichte. Nach einer kurzen Analyse von Black Joes Waffe und Yoshis Teufelskräften stimmte der Blonde zu und widmete sich auch wieder den Magificent Six, oder mittlerweile vielmehr four. Ihm stellte sich ein Nunchaku-Kämpfer in den Weg, der die gefährliche Waffe in beiden Händen hielt. Wie der übermütige Kinderpirat bald äußerst schmerzhaft feststellen musste, waren die Nunchakus mit Haki verstärkt, was den jungen Haki-Kämpfer vor eine neue Herausforderung stellte. Die restliche Bande war nun mit den anderen gescheiterten Kapitänen beschäftigt. Kuma blieb beharrlich beim Schatz thumb|Zerks mutige Herausforderungund Rikusui strahlte nur mäßigen Mut aus, eher nämlich Besorgnis. Toriko zielte da schon selbstbewusster auf seine Gegner, hielt aber auch Abstand, da er nicht für den Nahkampf geschaffen war. Als die "Glorreichen" auf die Kinder böse lachend zugingen, stellte ich ihnen Zerk in den Weg. Mit seinem Schwert, das auf seine Körpergröße angepasst war und neben der zwei Meter langen Klinge des besiegten Ex-Käpt'ns geradezu mickrig wirkte, deutete er herausfordernd auf die Feinde. Mit entschlossenem Blick verkündete er ruhig: "Ich bin euer Gegner. Lasst meine Freunde in Ruhe." Noch lauter lachend stürmte ein Pirat vor, der bereits niedergeschlagen worden war. Dass er aufgestanden sein könnte, hatten die Kinder gar nicht bemerkt, weshalb Toriko die verbleibenden Bewusstlosen zur Sicherheit erschoss. Während der anstürmende Pirat aus den Ärmeln seines schwarzen Mantels, den er genau wie der Naginata-Kämpfer als Symbol der neuen Bande trug, Klingen ausfuhr, wurde Toriko von hinten durch den Mann niedergeschlagen, der bisher mit einem Hammer gekämpft hatte. Yoshi war derweil damit beschäftigt, Black Joes Kugel auszuweichen und ihn zu verspotten, denn treffen ließ der 90-Millionen-Mann sich nicht. "Du willst doch nur kompensieren, wie schwach du dich im Moment fühlst!", war dabei sein Lieblingssatz. Grinsend erklärte er: "Dein alter bekannter Kunshu ist Kaiser der Meere, was dein Traum war! Und jetzt hat er auch einen Tenryubito getötet, wofür du immer berühmt warst!" Um überhaupt mit Black Joes Raserei mithalten zu können, musste er in den sog. Jet Mode eintreten, der ihn rot färbte und deutlich schneller werden ließ. "Und er hat den Admiral ermordet, der dann angerückt ist! Wie war das bei dir nochmal?" Mit einer Jet Rocket ''rettete er sich nur knapp das Leben. "Du bist weggerannt und hast deine ganze Crew verloren! Vor demselben Mann, vor Kizaru!" Durchdie Kombination von seiner neuen Schnelligkeit und Joes Ermüdung konnte Yoshi nun einige Treffer landen. "Und ein anderer Kaiser, Redbeard, hat deinen unerreichbaren Rivalen einfach so mit einer kleinen Delegation weggefegt." So ging es immer weiter. In der Zeit hatte Zerk große Schwierigkeiten, mit seinem flinken Gegner mitzuhalten. Der Naginata-Kämpfer hatte Rikusui angegriffen, der den Angriff aber mit der linken Hand abfing. Nur sein Handschuh erhilet einen Riss. Als er mit der rechten flachen Hand zustieß, wich sein Gegner vorsichtshalber zurück und durchdachte sein weiteres Vorgehen. Der ehemalige Hammerkämpfer schlug in der Zeit nach dem aufmüpfigen Jungen. Kuma bat an, den Hühnen zu übernehmen, aber Rikusuke erinnerte ihn in aller Gelassenheit daran, dass er beim Schatz zu bleiben hatte. Die Gelassenheit kam daher, dass er mit der rechten Hand den Schlag einfach so abfangen konnte. Nun stieß er die linke Hand in den Bauch des verwunderten Gegners und dieser wurde längs aufgeschnitten. In dieser Zeit hatte der Schwertkämpfer der Bande seine Spezial-Attacke aktiviert: "Black Sword". thumb|left|340px|Black SwordVier schwarze Schwerter kamen aus seinem Rücken, befestigt an flexiblen, schwarzen Mittelstücken, und erstachen den Angreifer. Doch der Naginata-Kämpfer wirbelte nun seine Waffe so schnell in der Luft, dass Flammen an beiden Klingen entstanden. Mit einem finsteren Lächeln erklärte er, nun eben alleine die Gören auszulöschen. Tatsächlich aber schaffte er es gerade einmal die schwarzen Schwerter abzuwehren. Rikusui wandte sich an Kuma und erklärte, dass sein Axe-Dial beim Auftreffen der Klinge verbrennen und sein Flame-Dial von ihr zerschnitten werden würde. Somit hatte er wenig Chancen, diesem Gegner zuzusetzen. Derweil waren die drei Minuten vergangen, die Yoshi im Jet-Modus verbringen konnte, und damit waren auch seine Chancen auf einen Treffer massiv gesunken. Doch er wollte Black Joes Ermüdung nutzen und sie mit einem weiteren Vorteil kombinieren: Bisher war er davon ausgegangen, dass er den Angriffen seines Gegners ausweichen müsste. Doch stumpfe Angriffe machten ihm eigentlich nichts aus, weshalb er sich nun treffen lassen wollte und den Moment des Treffers als Joes verwundbarste Sekunde nutzen. Aber dieser Plan ging nach hinten los, da Joe seine Kugel mit Haki verstärkte und Yoshi somit nicht nur schwer verwundete, sondern ihn auch noch gegen die nächste Hauswand schleuderte, was ihn zusätzlich schwächte. "Ich kannte Kotara, den alten Gummi-Mann!", lachte Joe, "Und habe ihn damals getötet. Ich weiß nicht, wie du an die Frucht eines Toten gekommen bist, aber das hilft dir gegen mich gar nichts!" Triumphierend blickte er zu seinen Untergebenen herüber. Auch wenn einige von ihnen bereits gefallen waren, kämpften zwei von ihnen noch sehr tapfer. Der lästige Redcoat wäre bald hinüber und die anderen wurden immerhin hingehalten. Lachend bewegte er sich auf die Kinder zu, woraufhin deren Käpt'n nach einer Lösung suchte. Er fluchte: "Wo ist dieser verdammte Ash, wenn man ihn mal braucht?" thumb|Grinsend kniet er in den Trümmern Dann gab er Hikari ein Zeichen, der nun also die Situation lösen sollte. Der Junge konzentrierte sich, begann etwas zu glühen, sprang auf Joe zu, und plötzlich schlug er schon ins Haus ein, an dessen Wand Yoshi gelandet war. Dieses brach vollständig ein. Bei der Kollision gab es ein kurzes aber helles Leuchten. Verwundert drehte Black Joe sich um. In den Trümmern hockte grinsend Hikari. Er war unverletzt und sagte: "Verzeih, wenn ich dich verfehle. Meine Fähigkeiten sind neu und ich beherrsche sie noch nicht sonderlich gut. Zum Glück hab ich schon kurz vor dem Haus abgebrochen und nicht irgendwo über dem Meer, dann wäre ich wohl ersoffen", er lacht, "und anscheindend ist das hier auch eine Logia-Frucht, sonst hätte mich die Kollision wohl umgebracht." Joe kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus, wähend Hikari sich aufrichtete und auch Yoshi aufhalf, dem die Trümmer zum Glück nicht schaden konnten. Nun feuerte er aus der Hand einen Laser-Beam. Gezielt war er auf Joes Kopf, verzog aber ein bisschen. Der feindliche Kapitän wich aufgrund seiner Verwunderung erst zu spät aus und so wurde sein Arm von dem Strahl durchbohrt. Teufelsfrüchte verfluchend nahm er seine Kugel. "Ich weiß ja nicht, wie ihr an die Kräfte von Toten kommt, aber das ist mir auch egal!" In der Zeit hatte sein Untergebener aus seinem Mantel zwei Hälfte einer weiteren Nagninata gezogen, die er zusammensetzte. Mit zwei brennenden Waffen gewann er nun endgültig die Oberhand, während sich sein Käpt'n auf den nächsten Kampf freute: "Probieren wir mal aus, wer nach deinem Tod Kizarus Licht-Frucht erbt! Denn Logia hin oder her – gegen mich hast du keine Chance!" Da Zerk es mit all seiner Anstrengung immer noch schaffte, dem Naginata-Künstler irgendwie standzuhalten, sprang dieser ein Stück zurück, wartete einen kurzen Moment, bis die Black Swords ihm folgten, und warf eine Naginata so, dass sie im Flug rotierte. Zerk konnte nun nicht mehr parieren und sein Ausweichen war durch seine Black Swords erschwert, gelang aber gerade noch so. Doch diese Attacke war nur eine Ablenkung für die nächste Aktion: Er zog eine Flasche mit hochentzündlichem Öl aus seinem Mantel und spritzte es auf seinen Gegner, der außer Stande war sich zu wehren, während er dessen Schwerter mit der linken Waffe parierte. Dann warf er die Flasche weg und konzentrierte sich darauf, Zerks Angriffe zu parieren und dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf die verbleibende Naginata zu ziehen, während er die eigentliche an einem Faden, der unmerklich aus seinem Ärmel gekommen war, zurück zog. Sie änderte die Richtung der Rotation und kam auf Zerk zu. Würde er parieren, würde das bei dem Schwung der Waffe dafür sorgen, dass Flammen auf ihn übersprängen. Würde er ausweichen, würde der Gegner ihn mit der Handwaffe treffen und ebenfalls anzünden. Zum Glück befreite Rikusui ihn aus dem Dilemma, indem er die Naginata mit einem Flame-Dial in der linken Hand abfing. Die Flammen an einer Klinge wurden gelöscht, aber ihr Schwung zerstörte das Dial und wurde erst vom Axe-Dial gebremst. Dann nahm er die Waffe auf, löschte die zweite Flamme und warf sie Kuma zu, damit er den Schatz besser verteidigen konnte, sollten Gegner mit Klingen angreifen. Damit war Zerk kurzzeitig gerettet, aber nicht aus dem Schneider. Währendessen veranschaulichte Black Joe, wie er zu seinem Spitznamen gekommen war: mit Koka-Haki färbte er seinen ganzen Körper und seine Waffe schwarz. Damit wurde Hikari bewusst, dass er nicht einen Treffer überleben würde. Allerdings war er schon vor dem Essen der Teufelsfrucht berühmt dafür gewesen, sich niemals treffen zu lassen. Und nun war seine Geschwindigkeit noch enorm gestiegen. Er könnte nun in der Sekunde über 180.000 Meilen reisen. Insofern würde es ein spannender Kampf werden. Der Käpt'n musste derweil, ähnlich wie der Rest der Crew, hauptsächlich auf sein Überleben achten und war nicht in der Situation, den Kampf bald für sich entscheiden zu können. Yoshihiro war nicht mehr kampffähig und erholte sich momentan. Rikusui und Kuma bekämpften einzelne Pitch Black Piraten, die den Schatz erbeuten wollten, während ihr Kapitän den Kampfplatz verwüstete und ihre Kameraden die Stadt plünderten. Manche von ihnen hatten sogar die Whydah besetzt. Es schien aussichtslos für die Kinderpiraten und sollte noch schlimmer werden. Denn plötzlich betrat ein Mann mit weißer Kleidung einen der Hügel, die den Hafen begrenzten. Er trug eine weiße Mütze, eine Jacke mit Schulterklappen, deren Ärmel er nicht benutzte und ein Hemd. Neben ihm versammelten sich immer mehr Untergebene, die mit Gewehren auf die Piraten zielten, die Kanonen heran rollten und einen Lautsprecher für die Teleschnecke des Mannes, der folgende Ansprache hielt: "Hier spricht der Konter-Admiral der Marine. Ich spreche im Namen der Marine und der Weltregierung zu den Menschen von Córdoba, aber besonders zu den Piraten der Pitch-Black- und der Redcoat-Bande. Die gesetzlose Zeit dieser Insel ist vorrüber. Alle Piraten dieser Insel gelten hiermit als verhaftet und haben die Möglichkeit, sich kampflos zu ergeben. Darunter fallen besonders die folgenden Personen, die Kapitän zur See MacFahne nun verliest." Und nun begann der Kapitän, alle Piraten mit zweistelligen Millionenbeträgen als Kopfgeld vorzulesen: "Besonders schwere Verbrecher: *Piratenkapitän 'Black' Joe Carring: 90 Millionen Berry *Piratenkapitän 'Redcoat' Mabito: 50 Millionen *'White Barry' alias Ex-Marine-Kapitän Eugene Carter: 40 Millionen *'Black Panther' Jones: 30 Millionen *'Grey' Charles Robinson: 20 Millionen *Yoshihiro Damatsuki: 20 Millionen *Kinderpirat Zerk: 18 Millionen *Hikari 'Hiraishin': 15 Millionen *Kuma 'the Giant': 10 Millionen *Toriko 'Longshotson': 10 Millionen thumb|left|400px|Der Konteradmiral zur Schwert-Truppe Außerdem finden sich hier die 'Magnificent Six' mit einem Gesamtwert von ebenfalls ca. 90 Millionen Berry, sowie die restlichen Pitch Black Piraten mit einem Gesamtwert von ca. 50 Millionen Berry. Insgesamt haben wir es also mit Piraten im Wert von über 400 Millioen Berry zu tun. Außerdem wird noch der Kinderpirat Ascheriit mit einem Kopfgeld von 30 Millionen Berry vermutet." Dann wandte der Konteradmiral sich an eine Truppe von Schwertkämpfern und wies sie an, die Gefangenen abzuholen – und niemanden wegen seines Alters zu unterschätzen. Die Piraten hatten derweil ihre Kämpfe untereinander eingestellt. Fassungslos starrten sie die Weißhemden an. "Ihr Idioten! Ihr wisst nicht was ihr anrichtet!", rief Mabito ihnen fassungslos zu, aber Konteradmiral Brokner triumphierte bereits. Denn er war sich tatsächlich nicht bewusst, was er heraufbeschworen hatte. Eine verstörende Begegnung ''Nach den aufregenden Ereignissen von der Grand Line nun wieder in den South Blue. Hier haben die Ereignisse natürlich eine geringere Tragweite und die Akteure sind etwas schwächer (und z.T. deutlich älter), aber dennoch haben die Ereignisse eine ebenso große subjektive Relevanz für die Handelnden – denn hier geht es immerhin um das Leben unserer Helden und um die Suche nach ihrem Freund und Kameraden Romulus Haste. Um die Erinnerung an die Ereignisse wieder aufzufrischen: Die Muki-Bande (abzüglich Romulus, dafür in Begleidung von Shimaru) ist auf der Suche nach ebendiesem Freund auf den fiesen Balthier mit der Barriere-Frucht und seine Dohigi-Piraten gestoßen. Eine Barriere schiebt sich immer weiter gegen das Schiff und bringt es bald zum Kentern, eine andere, die Mukiboshi umgab, wurde soeben durch Maralas Spezial-Attacke zerstört, doch der Hase ist davon wohl zu erschöpft, um weiterzukämpfen. Wird die Piratenbande ihr erstes großes Abenteuer bestehen? Kenway sprach aus, was alle dachten: "Wie sollen wir so Romulus jemals wiederfinden?" Und so staute sich noch mehr Wut in Mukiboshi an, der an die Gründung der Bande in Levigne dachte und daran, wie er zu zweit mit Romulus auf einer Nusschale mit Miniatur-Mast für die selbstgemalte Piratenflagge zum ersten Mal in See gestochen war. Balthier wurde derweil ungeduldig. Zum Glück für ihn hatte er seine beste Attacke vorbereitet: In seinen Händen hatte er einen Barrier Ball geschaffen und ihn immer weiter verkleinert, um die Luft darin zu komprimieren. So hatte er die Barrier Bomb erstellt die er nun auf das Schiff feuerte, da sie die Barriere einfach passieren konnte. Kenway wollte sie mit dem Schwert abwehren, aber Bastar hielt ihn davon ab, da er die Bombe nur detonieren würde. Da ließ der Steuermann und Arzt seine Waffen fallen und stürzte sich auf die Attacke. Diese explodierte und machte den mutigen Helden ob seiner schweren Verletzungen kampfunfähig, weihte ihn sogar dem Tode, woraufhin Mukiboshi endgültig ausrastete, wodurch seine Muskulatur extrem anwuchs. Es brauchte schon Shimaru, Bastar und den gerade wieder etwas benommen aufgestandenen Marala, um den Käpt'n von einer unüberlegten Aktion abzuhalten. Gleichzeitig ließ Balthier Gewehrschützen auf dem Deck aufmarschieren, um eventuellen Überraschugen sofort Herr werden zu können. Doch als das Schiff schon fast gekentert war, rief Bastar zu einem letzten Versuch auf. Shimaru legte mit einigen Schnitten eine Schwachstelle in der Barriere vor. Mukiboshi sprang mit unheimlichem Schwung an, indem er für seine neue Attacke "Power Jump" seine Teufels-Energie auf die Beine konzentrierte, um nun in einer Kombination aus Armmuskulatur (und sonstiger wichtiger in der Umgebung) und Faust-Größe einen "Power Hammer" ausführte, der die Barriere tatsächlich zerspringen ließ. Während Shimaru auf der Reling gelandet war, fiel Mukiboshi ins Wasser. Nun passierte alles Schlag auf Schlag. Bastar riss Marala nieder, erschoss einige Gegner und traf auch Balthier. Dieser Schuss aber war durch eine plötzliche Bewegung des Hasen leicht verzogen. Gleichzeitig sprang Shimaru auf das feindliche Schiff herüber und die Dohigi-Piraten eröffneten das Feuer. Die wenigen verbleibenden Schützen aber fielen unter Shimarus Schwert, der bald an Deck ankam und Balthier mit dem Fuß auf selbiges Presste, die Klinge an dessen Kehle. Somit traute sich kein anderer Dohigi-Pirat, den Schwertmeister anzugreifen. Bastar rettete seinen Kapitän aus dem Ozean und legte ihn aufs Schiff zu den anderen. Ob er wohl die Dohigi-Piraten dazu bringen könnte, sie sicher in den Hafen zu bringen? Wohl kaum, ohne irgendwann verraten zu werden. Alleine zu fahren, oder höchstens mit Shimaru, schien unmöglich. Vor allem angesichts der Schäden am Schiff, das nicht als seetauglich zu bezeichnen war. Und es war ohnehin die Frage, ob Kenway so lange durchhält. Immerhin war Marala noch irgendwie bei Bewusstsein, wenn auch äußerst erschöpft. Und was würde aus Romulus werden? Da erkannte er ein sich näherndes Schiff. Es war nicht leicht zu übersehen, um genau zu sein, aber trotzdem darf man thumb|300px|Die bunte FlaggeBastars Sinnesschärfe nicht unterschätzen. Jedenfalls war es rosa und hatte rosafarbene Segel. Dazu waren Verzierungen aller möglicher, knalliger Farben am ganzen Schiff angebracht und auf die Flagge gemalt. Die Flagge war nicht anders, aber immerhin ließ der schwarze Hintergrund auf Piraten schließen. Die Besatzung – sah übrigens entsprechend aus – versorgte die Mukis und brachte sie zurück in den Hafen von LaVigne. Doch was sie dort erwartete... Als sie wieder bei Kräften waren, kamen die Muki-Piraten zu diesem wunderlichen Schiff. Auf ihm befanden sich noch viel wunderlichere Piraten. Wärhend Mukiboshi und Kenway verstört die abgedrehte Crew musterten, lehnte Bastar sich entspannt zurück. Ihre Anführerin sprach zu den Mukis: "HAAAAIIII! Ihr Süßen seid endlich wach! (Ihre Crew jubelt enthusiastisch.) Und jetzt wundert ihr euch, wer wir sind?" Sie zeigte auf das große, pinke Segel, auf dem ein großes Peace-Symbol abgebildet war. "Sag's ihnen Pauliiii-Schätzchen!" Ein Mitglied der Bande im Parker, dessen Kapuze am Rand mit Blütenblättern geschmückt waren, begann: "Wir sind die P..." doch dann unterbrach ihn die restliche Crew und rief im Chor: "POWER POWER PIRATEN", woraufhin die Anführerin jubelte, während Pauly eher deprimiert schien. "Meint ihr nicht 'Flower Power'?", fragte Kenway etwas verdutzt. "DAS IST UNS ZU WENIG POWER", antwortete die Bande im Chor. Daraufhin sprang die Frau, die eher hässlich auf die jungen Männer wirkte und deutlich weniger bunt war als die restliche Bande, von Deck und ging auf Mukiboshi zu und sagte in ernsthaftem Tonfall: "Du bist doch der ersoffene Teufelsfruchtnutzer. Ich vermute mal, dann bist du auch der Kapitän? Ich meine, Balthier ist ja auch durch seine Macht so weit aufgestiegen... Wie heißt du, Schatz?" Von der Situation verwirrt stellte Mukiboshi sich zögernd vor. "Ich weiß genau, welche Frage dir jetzt auf der Zunge brennt", sie drehte sich um, zeigte auf das jüngste Crew-Mitglied und rief: "Wie mag wohl dieses süßeste aller Kinder heißen? Darf ich es mal knuddeln?" Sie lachte, dann sagte sie aber ernsthaft und sogar eher bedrohlich: "Ja darfst du. Aber das ist mein Sohn, also wag dich.... Naja, er hat ja auch von einer Teufelsfrucht gegessen. Insofern wird er dich ohnehin zerfetzen, wenn du ihm etwas antun willst." Den anderen Schwachsinn ignorierend wunderte Kenway sich: "Zerfetzen?", während Mukiboshi ersteinmal verarbeiten musste, dass der Vorschlag der Kapitänin die so ziemlich letzte Frage gewesen wäre, die er je gestellt hätte. "Oh ja, er hat eine Zoan-Frucht gegessen", antwortete die Anführerin und wies ihren Sohn an, die Kräfte zu zeigen. Unter Bildung einer großen Rauchwolke wurde er zu einem Schaf. "Ich habe auch eine Zoan-Frucht", erklärte Mukiboshi, "aber Rauch bildet sich bei mir nicht." Da blöckte das Schaf. "Ha!", rief Kenway, "Du bist das Blöckende!". Die Power-Power-Piraten blickten ihn verwundert an. "Naja," erklärte Mukiboshi, "Zoan-Frucht-Nutzer können auch in der Tierform sprechen". Da sprang der Junge weinend aus seinem Fass und bat lautstark um Vergebung für diese Lüge, woraufhin die ganze Bande lauthals lachte. thumb|left|Endlich ein ernsthaftes Gesprächt Nach weiterem Spökes brachte Kenway die Piraten irgendwann dazu, ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit den Muki-Piraten über ihre Lage, die Schlacht gegen Balthier und ihre Pläne, Romulus zu suchen und zu finden. Ihre Gesprächspartnerin enthüllte, dass die Marine auf der Suche sei nach einer bestimmten Teufelsfrucht, die Drummond erbeutet haben soll. Er hatte wohl auch geplant, sie aufgrund ihrer immensen Macht zu essen, was ihre Identität als Mensch-Frucht wohl ausschließe. Dann lachte sie Mukiboshi kurz aus, weil er die Mensch-Frucht gegessen hatte, und wurde wieder ernst. Sie vermutete, dass Romulus auch die andere Frucht gestohlen habe und die Marine ihn mitsamt der Frucht oder aber zum Verhör, um die Frucht zu finden, mitgenommen haben könnte. Mukiboshi bedankte sich für die Hilfe und fragte nach dem Namen der aufgedrehten unbekannten. "Ich heiße Charlotte Rosa. Aber man kennt mich besser als...", sie drehte sich zum Schiff um, damit ihre Crew den Satz beenden würde. Doch die Piraten waren ob der Ernsthaftigkeit des Gespräches gelangweilt und hörten gar nicht mehr zu. Daraufhin wurden sie ersteinmal lautstark zusammengestaucht, waren kurz auf dieselbe Weise deprimiert, in der es Pauly gewesen war, aber als ihre Anführerin lautstark fragte: "WER BIN ICH?", riefen alle hysterisch: "MAMMAAAAA ROOOOSAAAAA!!!!" Verwirrt bedankten sich die Piraten erneut bei Charlotte. Sie sah wirklich nicht besonders rosa aus, ganz im Gegensatz zu allem anderen. Dann fragten sie, was eigentlich aus Shimaru geworden sei. Dieser war auf Balthiers Schiff geblieben und nicht mit der Power-Power-Bande mitgefahren. Daraufhin erklärte Charlotte auch, dass das Schiff der Mukis sicher in der Werft läge, da man es abgeschleppt habe. Seetüchtig sei es aber noch nicht. Plötzlich fiel Mukiboshi Maralas Abwesenheit auf. Da dieser nie im Kampf getroffen wurde, hatte er ihn bisher bei Bastar vermutet, aber da war er nicht. Nun war die sonst so euphorische Bande erneut deprimiert, vor allem Charlotte: "Wir haben ihn mit auf unser Schiff genommen, weil er so ein süßes Häschen ist. Aber ich schätze, er gehört wohl zu euch. Ihr seid nette jungs und ihr sollt ihn zurück haben." Auf ihr Geheiß ließ ein besonders großer und kräftiger Mann Marala von unterdeck frei. Der Hase zitterte und brachte nicht mehr raus als nur "Pink" zu sagen, was Mama Rosa wieder zum lachen brachte. Kenway versorgte das Maskottchen. Dann stellte sie die ihrer Meinung nach wichtigste aller Fragen: "Wieso bist du Pirat geworden, Mukichen?" Verdutzt sah er sie an. "Das ist doch offensichtlich", antwortete er, "ich werde König der Piraten." Da brach Charlotte in Gelächter aus und fragte ihn, ob das tatsächlich sein Ernst sei. Wütend schlug er sie ins Gesicht, sodass sie gegen das Schiff geschleudert wurde. Die Power-Power-Piraten reagierten entsetzt und einer von ihnen sprang mit einem Schwert von Deck und lief auf Mukiboshi zu, um sich zu rächen. Doch da merkte er im Lauf, wie eine Pistolenkugel genau an seinem Gesicht entlangschoss. Immer noch ruhig warnte Bastar ihn mit rauchendem Colt: "Wenn du nochmal versuchst, meinen Käpt'n anzugreifen, wird es kein Warnschuss sein." thumb|"Wenn du nochmal versuchst..."Vor Schreck fielen die meisten Piraten um. Grinsend stand Mama Rosa auf, zündete sich eine neue Zigarette an und erklärte: "Da haben wir's. Das ist die Überzeugung die ich sehen wollte, Mukichen." Begeistert feuerten ihre Untergebenen sie an, im Glauben, sie habe den Schlag geplant. Dann rief sie drei Leute herbei, die sich neben den Schwertkämpfer aufstellen sollten. Darunter waren der Mann, den sie eben Pauly genannt hatte, der Hühne, der Marala freigelassen hatte, und ein sehr kleiner und besonders bunt gekleideter Mann, der sich bald als besonders aufgedreht herausstellte. Mittlerweile waren die beiden anderen Muki-Piraten zurückgekehrt, auch wenn Marala sehr sediert war. Dann, während die vier Männer durcheinader redeten, wobei wieder der Kleine besonders auffiel, erklärte Mama Rosa kichernd: "Ihr habt doch keinen Navigator mehr. Warum nehmt ihr nicht unseren, bis ihr Romulus gefunden habt? Wir kennen uns in den Gewässern hier gut genug aus, um eine Zeit ohne ihn auszukommen. Außerdem weiß er, wo die große Marine-Basis ist." Begeistert bedankten sich die Mukis. "Aber vorher müsst ihr raten, wer von denen hier der Navigator ist", sie kicherte so sehr, dass sie kurz nicht weiter reden konnte, "Das hier sind Big Ben, Pipsquick, Flowers und Slicer." Verwundert wandte Mukiboshi ein: "Heißt der eine nicht Pauly?" Dieser antwortete, dass dies tatsächlich sein Vorname sei, während die anderen weiterhin durcheinander redeten. Während die Rookies die potentiellen Navigatoren musterten, bemerkte Bastar irgendwann, dass Pipsquick ja schon sehr nerve, und zeigte dabei auf den Kleinen. Doch plötzlich baute sich der besonders große Power-Pirat in seinem pinken Anzug vor dem Schützen auf und fragte, ob er ihn beleidigen wolle. "Du? Du bist Pipsquick?", fragte Bastar cool. "Was dagegen? Möchtest du über meinen Namen lachen?", fragte der Mann aufgebracht, "So wie alle anderen?!" thumb|left|"Was dagegen?" Nun ließ sich der Kanonier der Mukis doch etwas einschüchtern, woraufhin Pipsquick mit seiner tiefen Stimme in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach und rief: "Der ist ja auch verdammt komisch!" Seine Kameraden lachten mit ihm: "Der unpassenste Name aller Zeiten!" Mukiboshi, der herzlich mitlachte zeigte auf den kleinen und fragte ihn prustend, ob er denn Big Ben sei. Als dieser zustimmte, lachten alle Power-Piraten gemeinsam mit Mukiboshi und Marala noch heftiger, während die Situation auf Bastar und Kenway immer unwirklicher wirkte. Dann begann Kenway zu raten, weil er meinte, Charlottes Spiel durchschaut zu haben: "Dann ist Pauly mit der Blumen-Kapuze bestimmt Slicer und der Schwert-Heini heißt Flowers?" Abrupt endete das Gelächter und alle murmelten Kommentare wie "Wie kommt der denn darauf?" "Ist der blöd?" "Das ist doch offensichtlich!" "Wie unpassend wär das denn?", Power-Power-Piraten, aber auch Mukiboshi und Marala. Wütend rief der Blumen-Mann: "Ich bin Pauly Flowers! Hast du den Namen noch nie gehört, du Idiot? Ich bin ein berühmter Koch!" Daraufhin brachen wieder alle in Gelächter aus, weil Pauly sich selbst verraten und somit das Spiel leichter gemacht hatte. Genervt von dieser Bande verzog Kenway sich wieder. Er erklärte, er müssse seine Augen und Ohren dringend ausruhen. Bastar stimmte ihm zu und meinte, man sollte sich besser mal das Schiff in der Werft anschauen. "Vielen Dank, Käpt'n Charlotte Rosa, für alles. Mukiboshi, Marala, Pipsquick. Kommt ihr?", sagte er zum Abschied, während er dem pinken Schiff den Rücken kehrte und losging. Beeindruckt folgtem besagte Leute Kenway und ihm. In der Werft bemerkten die Mukis, dass Smith das Schiff reparierte. Ohne sich umzudrehen fragte dieser nach dem thumb|350px|Die Powers feiern bereitsneuen Crew-Mitglied. Wieder lachend stellte der sich vor, woraufhin der Handwerker sich umdrehte und den Mann im pinken Anzug mit einem großen, pinken Hut und einem gleichfarbigen Spazierstock erblickte. Leicht irritiert musterte Smith den Mann, wandte sich wieder dem Schiff zu und fragte: "Wen hast du denn da aufgegabelt, Muki-kun?" - "Täusch' dich da mal nicht," antwortete Pipsquick mit plötzlicher Ernsthaftigkeit, "ich gehöre nicht zu seiner Bande. Und ich gehorche Leuten auch nur Leuten, die stärker sind als ich. Diesen Rookies hier helfe ich nur aus! Ich unterstehe dem Typen nicht." Wütend schlug Mukiboshi ihn so heftig, dass er Stock und Hut verlor. Daraufhin prügelte er sich mit dem Hühnen und konnte unter Nutzung seiner Teufelskräfte obsiegen. Genervt stand Pipsquick auf und beharrte darauf, nicht ernst gemacht zu haben. Irgendwann legte Smith sein Werkzeug nieder und frage die Piraten, ob sie nicht mit ihm den Feierabend im Flying Deutschmän verbringen wollten. Dort angekommen sahen sie bereits die Power-Power-Piraten feiern, während aufmüpfige Bergräuber in einen pinken Käfig gesperrt worden waren. Hier schoss Kenway sofort eine Frage durch den Kopf: Hatte Mama Rosa es ebenfalls geschafft, gegen Pipsquick zu gewinnen? Immerhin besaß Mukiboshi eine Teufelsfrucht, die genau Pipsquicks Fähigkeiten entsprach, sie aber ins Übermenschliche steigern konnte. Als Antwort stelle der Hühne zunächst klar, dass er nicht ernst machen konnte, da er überrumpelt worden war und dass das körperliche Kräftemessen längst nicht seine beste Fähigkeit war. Doch er musste auch gestehen, dass seine Anführerin ihn mit einem Augenzwinkern besiegt hatte und dass selbst Mukiboshi vollkommen chancenlos sei. Dieser aber hatte kein Ohr für das Gespräch, denn die Nutzung der Teufelsfrucht hatte ihn unglaublich hungrig gemacht. Charlotte hatte das Gespräch mitangehört und erklärte nun, dass ihre Tochter ebenfalls von einer Teufelsfrucht gegessen hatte, genau wie Mukiboshi. Sie sei die schönste Frau der ganzen Grandline. Entzückt fragte Kenway nach dem Namen: "Charlotte Pink". Enttäuscht empörte er sich über den Namen. "Ihr Vater ist Bertram Pink, der gesuchte Revolutionär. Ich habe ihn für den Namen geheiratet!" Sie lachte. "Nur ein kleiner Scherz", sagte sie, "ich hatte keine Mutter." Dann wurde sie weder sehr traurig: "Und jetzt hab ich meine Tochter mit ihm auf die Grand Line gehen lassen." Doch sofort steckte die Euphorie der Bande sie wieder an und es wurde weiter gefeiert. Im Laufe des Abends beschlossen die Mukis, doch noch auf der Insel nach Hinweisen zu suchen, während die Powers einen Beutezug für morgen planten. Den Erfolg würden sie erneut hier feiern und dann am nächsten Morgen weiterziehen. Sie fragten Charlotte noch etwas über Teufelsfrüchte aus, sodass sie Folgendes erzählte: thumb|left|150px|Teufelsfrucht"Es gibt 100 Früchte, die vom Teufel der Meere erschaffen wurden. Sie verleihen dem, der sie isst, übermenschliche Kräfte. Dafür hasst einen allerdings das Meer und nimmt einem alle Kräfte, wenn man mit zu viel Wasser in Berührung kommt. Gleichsam verliert man auch die Fähigkeit, zu schwimmen. Wer eine Frucht verkauft, kann mindestens 100 Millionen Berry erzielen. Es gibt drei Arten von Früchten: Paramecia, die Übermenschlichen, verleihen dem Nutzer eine bestimmte Fähigkeit. Zum Beispiel kann der Kapitän der Yesterday Spawn Piraten alles langsam werden lassen. Zoan-Früchte verwandeln den Nutzer in ein Tier, wie z.B. einen Hund. Er kann dann zwischen den Formen Hund, Mensch und Hundemensch wechseln. Logia-Früchte lassen den Anwender zu einem Element, z.B. Feuer oder Eis werden. Sie können dann nicht mehr von physischen Attacken verletzt werden. Hier auf dem South Blue gibt es von jeder Art eine Frucht, genau wie auf jedem anderen der vier Ozeane. Die Paramecia-Frucht habt ihr ja schon gefunden, die hat offenbar Balthier gegessen. Die Mensch-Frucht würde ich bei Zoan einordnen. Dann vermute ich, dass die andere Frucht, die Drummond besaß, eine Logia-Frucht ist. Diese sind besonders selten und wertvoll, zumal sie wegen ihrer Macht sehr begehrt sind. Es kann natürlich auch sein, dass sie von der Grand Line irgendwie hierher gekommen ist." thumb|Das Marine-SchiffSofort nach dem Aufstehen machte sich die Bande auf die Suche. Sie befragten u.a. Bergräuber aus der Bande, die an der Schlägerei beteiligt gewesen war, und Zivilisten, die man für Freunde der Marine hielt. Dies blieb ohne Erfolg und nun trainierten sie stattdessen, um ihre Fähigkeiten für die Reise zu stärken, damit sie nicht wieder am ersten Gegner scheitern würden. Irgendwann gingen sie an die Küste und schauten aufs Meer hinaus, doch sie konnten noch nicht wieder fahren. Stattdessen sahen sie, wie sich ein Marine-Schiff näherte. Besorgt riet Marala zum Rückzug, aber Mukiboshi freute sich schon auf seinen ersten Kampf mit der Marine. Kenway hingegen wandte ein, dass die Suche nach Romulus nicht riskiert werden sollte, woraufhin Pipsquick auf die mögliche Verwicklung der Marine in die Sache verwies. Bastar verkündete ruhig, dass der Käpt'n seine Entscheidung schon getroffen habe. Freudig drehte Pipsquick seinen Stock in der Hand und meinte, lange nicht mehr persönlich gegen die Marine gekämpft zu haben. Dann fragte er seine neuen Kameraden nach deren Kopfgeld. Mit kurzem Zögern gaben diese zu, noch gar keines zu haben. Stolz zog er daraufhin ein Fahndungs-Plakat aus seinem rosa Mantel und zeigte auf seine 5.000.000 Berry Kopfgeld. Als die anderen sich beeindruckt zeigten, erzählte er, dass seine Anführerin das Dreifache wert sei. Diese für ihre Verhältnisse enorme Zahl beeindruckte die Mukis sehr. Zum Vergleich, erklärte er, bringe Balthiers Kopf 17.500.000 ein. Damit sei er der teuerste Pirat im South Blue. Nun sahen sie also dem Schiff dabei zu, wie es in den Hafen einlief und machten sich auf einen harten Kampf gefasst. Beinahe friedlich fuhr das Schiff an die Küste und legte vor den Piraten an. Ein Marine-Kapitän stieg zusammen mit zehn Matrosen aus und fragte nach Mama Rosa. Während Kenway versuchte, einfach zu erklären, dass man dies nicht wüsste und Marala sogar leugnete, sie zu kennen, beanspruchte Mukiboshi sauer die Aufmerksamkeit der Marine. Er sei ein sehr gefährlicher Pirat mit Teufelskräften und der künftige König der Piraten. Irritiert musterte der Captain ihn und fragte dann: "Warum hab ich dich denn noch nie gesehen? Naja, schaden kann es nicht." Dann wandte er sich an seine Männer: "Verhaftet ihn und verhört ihn. Und am besten auch Mister Pink hier, der sieht sehr nach Rosas Bande aus." Als ein Marinesoldat auf Mukiboshi zugehen wollte, schlug er ihn mit durch seine Frucht erhöhter Schlagkraft nieder und rief demonstrativ: "Power Fist". Zwei weitere liefen mit Schwertern auf ihn zu und zogen Säbel, doch er aktivierte Power Sprint. Damit war er bei seinem Training nur geradeaus gelaufen, aber nun benutzte er die Schnelligkeit, um den Klingen auszuweichen. Gleichzeitig wurde die Bande auf Geheiß des Cpt. in Kämpfe mit den Marines verwickelt. Nachdem Mukiboshi einen Schwertkämpfer niederschlug, wich er Gewehrschüssen mit Power Jump in die Luft aus, wo er zwei weiteren Schützen allerdings ein leichtes Ziel war. Pipsquick aber, der seinen Gegner mit einem starken Faustschlag umgehauen hatte, sprang mit enormer Geschwindigkeit herbei und zerschnitt die Gegner flink mit einer Klinge, die er aus seinem Gehstock zog. Solche Bewegungen hätte man bei seinem Körperbau nicht erwartet. Dann focht er mit Mukiboshis erstem Gegner, während dieser auf den Marine-Kapitän zu lief. Einer der ersten Schützen wollte ihn aufhalten, wurde aber von Bastar erschossen, der sofort wieder in Kämpfe verwickelt wurde. Der Kapitän rief in der Zeit Verstärkung vom Schiff, denn in absehbarer Zeit würden seine zehn Mann gefallen sein. So postierten sich Soldaten auf dem Deck, die durch ihre Schüsse die Mukis dazu zwangen, sich zurückzuziehen. Sie verschanzten sich hinter einen Felsen, aber der Marine-Kapitän griff von hinten mit zwei Stachel-Ketten an. Kenway parierte beide, doch sie umschlungen seine Messer und zogen sie weg von ihm. Dann wich er mit seiner unheimlichen Schnelligkeit noch den Schüssen von Bastar aus, was noch nie einem Gegner gelungen war, schleuderte die Messer weg, entwaffnete den Schützen und fesselte Marala schmerzhaft mit seinen Waffen. Mit der anderen Stachelkette wollte er gerade den schutzlosen Mukiboshi treffen, als ein Sägeblatt sich dazwischen schob. Es wurde von Smith gehalten, der in der anderen Hand einen schweren Holzbalken trug, mit dem er dem Captain ins Gesicht schlug. Dies gab Pipsquick die Gelegenheit, den Hasen zu befreien, der dem Gegner wütend mit einem Bunny Paw den Rest gab. Daraufhin wurden die Blutungen des nun erschöpften Hasen von Kenway gestillt. Allerdings stand die Bande noch immer unter Beschuss, konnte sich aber immerhin hinter dem Felsen verstecken. Zumindest, bis eine Kanonenkugel ihn zertrümmerte. Daraufhin legte Smith seine bisherigen Waffen ab, nahm von seinem Rücken eine Stahlplatte, die er an einem Schanier zur doppelten Breite aufklappte, und steckte sie in den Boden. Während man sich notdürftig hinter der Platte versteckte, schnallte er sich das Holz auf den Rücken, nahm einen Hammer von seinem Gürtel und griff mit einem Arm in Schlaufen an der Innenseite der Platte. Dann rannte er auf das Marineschiff zu, den Schild immer vor sich, während Bastar ihm Feuerschutz gab. Die Soldaten nahmen den Kanonen-Beschuss auf, aber er wich gekonnt aus. Im Sprint erreichte er das Schiff schnell, prang auf die Rehling, warf den Schild auf die Soldaten und schlug sie mit den hölzernen Waffen ohnmächtig. Ehe Verstärkung gekommen war, baute er mit den Vorhandenen Untensilien eine Brücke auf das Schiff und demontierte die Kanone. In der Zeit waren ihm auch die Piraten beim Schiff angekommen und hatten es über die Rampe betreten, sogar Marala, dem es wieder besser ging. Die restlichen zehn Marine-Soldaten schreckten vor einem Kampf zurück, woraufhin Fähnrich Hinck beschloss, mit allen Mitteln zu kämpfen: "Wir müssen die Piraten um jeden Preis aufhalten! Lasst Gendrul frei!" Während Marala über diesen bescheuerten Namen lachte, erschoss Bastar den Fähnrich und fragte, worauf denn seine Kameraden warten. Mit seinen beiden Messern, die er sich zurück geholt hatte, focht Kenway mit zwei Männern gleichzeitig, in der Zeit kämpfte Pipsquick mit zweien nacheinander. Einer wurde von Smith hingehalten und einer von Bastar erschossen. Als Mukiboshi einen Soldaten verprügelte, merkte er, wie die anderen beiden einen großen Mann aus dem Schiffsbauch holten. Wobei: Mit "groß" ist er schlecht beschrieben, da er deutlich größer und kräftiger war als Pipsquick. Gigantisch. Die Piraten wussten, dass wenn überhaupt ihr Kapitän es mit diesem Monstrum aufnehmen könnte. thumb|left|Gendrul wird freigelassenMukiboshi griff direkt zu seinem Power Hammer, den Gendrul ohne Parade erduldete. Doch er hatte Mukiboshis Teufelskraft unterschätzt und seit langem tat ihm ein Schlag wieder weh. Er schlug zurück, doch sein Gegner wich mit Power Sprint aus und schlug mit einem Hammer der linken Hand zu. Diesmal packte Gendrul diese und schleuderte seinen Gegner gegen den Mast. Dann ging er auf ihn zu, doch Mukiboshi sprintete hinter den langsamen Gegner und schlug nach ihm. Ohne den Schlag genau zu sehen parierte der überraschend gelenkige Muskelprotz mit dem Handteller, packte erneut zu, um Mukiboshi festzhalten und trat den Piraten rückwärtig gegen das Podest für das Steuerrad. Dann drehte er sich schnell um die eigene Achse und holte erneut zu schlägen aus. Der verwundete Käpt'n sprang mit Power Jump über seinen Gegner und benutzte den Hammer von oben, wozu er "Pound" rief. Damit warf er tatsächlich seinen Gegner um und verletzte ihn deutlich, doch als er landete, kam Gendruls senkrecht aufgestellter Arm von der Seite geschwungen und klatschte Mukiboshi wiederum auf das Deck. Der Handrücken des anderen Armes traf ihn in einer äußerst merkwürdigen Drehung, die zu einer mindestens so skurilen Aufsteh-Bewegung gehörte, und stellte seinen Fuß auf den Piratenkapitän, um ihn endgültig zu töten. Doch da sprang Marala dazwischen und griff mit einem weiteren Bunny Paw an. Der Feind aber parierte die Attacke, indem er sich zur Seite drehte und die Arme vor sich kreuzte. Auf dem oberen Arm entstand nur ein Abdruck der Attacke und Gendrul verzog sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen. mit einem Schlag machte er den Hasen aus Wut kampfunfähig. Doch immerhin war dessen Käpt'n gerettet und hatte mit Power Sprint einen gewissen Abstand gewonnen. In diesem Modus nahm er nun Anlauf für einen Power Hammer, den er nach eingeplanter (und eingetretener) Parade zu seiner Neuschöpfung aus dem heutigen Training, Rain, ausweitete, indem er einen Regen von Hammers auf den Gegner einschlagen ließ. Irgendwann landete er ein paar gute Treffer, bis die Attacke aus Erschöpfung endete, er mit Power Jump einem Angriff auswich und nun kurzerhand eine neue Attacke entwarf: Er faltete die Hände zu einer großen Faust, bildete eine Art gemeinsamen Hammer, ließ diesen auf den Gegner niedersausen und rief "KILO!". Gendrul schlug nach ihm und traf ihn sogar versehentlich mit dem rest der Kette, der noch an seinem Arm hing, aber der charismatische Pirat ließ sich nicht beirren und landete einen Volltreffer, da sein Gegner die Deckung für den Schlag in die Luft aufgegeben hatte. Dadurch ging der Feind erneut zu Boden und richtete sogar erbheblichen Schaden an den Holzplanken an. Es war nicht nur ein gutes Gefühl, körperlich jeden besiegen zu können, sondern auch mal schlauer zu sein als der Gegner. Hungrig und erschöpft holte Mukiboshi mit dem letzten Hammer aus, als sein Arm plötzlich von einer Dornenkette gepackt wurde. Wütend drehte er sich um, packte die Peitsche, wodurch seine Hände zu Bluten begonnen, und zog daran, um den Marine-Kapitän näher heranzuziehen. Dieser hielt kurz stand, wodurch sich die Dornen tiefer in Mukiboshis Arm fraßen und kleine Schnitte ins Fleisch fraßen. Irgendwann konnte er aber der enormen Körperkraft nicht mehr standhalten und anstatt herbeigezogen zu werden, ließ er die Peitsche los. Mukiboshi fragte ihn, wie er es geschafft habe aufzustehen. "Ich bin Korwetten-Kapitän Neil Emerick, der unbesiegbare Krieger der Gerechtigkeit, zukünftiger Kommandant der Marine im South Blue! Die Frage sollte danach lauten, warum ihr noch lebt, Piraten-Abschaum!" Wütend schlug Mukiboshi mit der um seinen Arm geschlungenen Peitsche nach dem Gegner, der mit der anderen parierte. Einen Nahkampf würde er nicht überstehen. Irgendwann verschlungen und verhakten sich die Ketten ineinander und ein erneutes Kräftmessen begann. Doch bald verließen Mukiboshi seine Kräfte und durch die Erschöpfung und den Hunger unterlag er und wurde ins Wasser gezogen. Mit tiefen Schnitten befreite die zweite Kette sich von seinem Arm, sodass Emerick wieder zwei hatte. Pipsquick, der sich seiner Gegner entledigt hatte, wollte hinterher springen, um den verbündeten Piraten am Ertrinken und Verbluten zu hindern, musste aber Eisenketten parieren. Um ihm freie Bahn zu machen, versuchte Bastar erneut, den Marine-Offizier zu erschießen und wurde erneut entwaffnet. Diesmal fiel seine Waffe in den Ozean. Smith aber konnte die ganze Ablenkung nutzen, um Mukiboshi aus dem Wasser zu bergen, während Pipsquick es mit dem letzten verbleibenden Marine-Mitglied aufnahm. Durch seine Schnelligkeit kam er einigermaßen gegen die Peitschen an, zumal sein Gegner vom letzten Kampf stark geschwächt war. Währenddessen musste Kenway es mit Gendrul aufnehmen. Der schlug mit seinen Ketten gegen die Kukri-Messer. Endlich kam Smith aus dem Wasser, mit Mukiboshi und Bastars Pistole im Schlepptau. Während er den Kapitän vom Wasser in den Lungen befreite und seinen Arm verband, versuchte Bastar vergeblich, seine Waffe und vor allem sein Pulver angemessen zu trocknen. Als er seinen Käpt'n sah, fasste Kenway neuen Mut und wagte eine schnelle und offensive Aktion, bei der er die Ketten überwand, seinen Gegner mit einem Schnitt verwundete und... nach einem einzigen Fausthieb Gendruls bewusstlos zu Boden ging. Während Bastar weiter versuchte, wieder kampffähig zu werden und Pipsquick einige Treffer einsteckte ohne auszuteilen, warf Smith seinen Hammer auf Grendul, um ihn vom Mord an Kenway abzuhalten. Dessen Schläge steckte er beachtlich gut weg, indem er die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkte, aber er rief um Hilfe. Bastar sah sich hilfesuchend um, fand ein Marine-Gewehr und lud nach. Mit dieser Waffe hatte er nie zuvor gekämpft, Gewehre mochte er nicht. Doch mit genügender Konzentration landete er einen perfekten Schuss und tötete Gendrul. Erleichtert sank Smith zu Boden. Mittlerweile hatte Pipsquick, der ebenfalls sehr verletzt war, ein paar Treffer gelandet und beide Kontrahenten konnten kaum noch kämpfen. Also bedrohte Bastar den Korwettenkapitän mit seinem Gewehr und zwang ihn zur Kapitualtion. Bastar und Smith fesselten Emerick, versorgten Pipsquicks Wunden, fanden Marala und weckten Kenway auf, damit er die anderen verarzten konnte. Während Kenway, Mukiboshi, Marala und Pipsquick also beschäftigt waren, säuberte Bastar seine Waffe und holte neues Pulver aus seinem Zimmer. Somit musste er Smith erlauben, den Korwettenkapitän zu verhören. Das Ergebnis war, dass ein besorgter Bürger ihn als bekannten Marine-Helden gerufen hatte, um die Power-Power-Piraten zu fangen. Gendrul war ein Gefangener von einer fremden Insel, den man einfach zum Kämpfen für Notsituationen abgerichtet hatte. Er wusste nichts über Romulus, aber schon, dass man nach einer ganz besonderen Teufelsfrucht suche, die jetzt im Hauptquartier des South Blue aufbewahrt würde. Deren Fähigkeit kannte er nicht, vermutete aber, dass es sich um eine Logia-Frucht handeln müsse. Zufrieden mit diesem Resultat erschoss Bastar ihn mit der erneuerten Pistole; zum einen aus Rache, zum anderen zur Diskretion. Das beschädigte Schiff wurde von Smith und seinen Mitarbeitern in der Werft ausgeweidet, die Leichen im Meer versenkt. Mit der Dämmerung kamen die Power-Piraten zurück und die Mukis waren wieder auf den Beinen. Die aufgedrehte Bande berichtete von ihrem Raubzug und wollte die Rookies mit dem Erlös zu einer Siegesfeier einladen. Doch mit dem Folgenden hatte niemand gerechnet: Ein Mann kam aus dem Wasser hervor. Mukiboshi und Marala waren unheimlich fasziniert davon, Kenway verwundert und erschrocken, nahezug eingeschüchtert. Doch alle anderen schienen die Tatsache, dass er grade aus dem Wasser emporstieg zu ignorieren und waren zutiefst schockiert und verängstigt davon, wer ihnen da gegenüber stand. Ohne sich Angst anmerken zu lassen wirkte Charlotte lediglich überrascht, ihn hier zu sehen. Sie begrüßte den Schrecken aller Meere mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln. Informationen ACHTUNG! Diese Informationen beziehen sich auf den neuesten Stand der Handlung. Es ist nicht ratsam, sie vor vollständigem Lesen der Handlung zu betrachten. Piraten Hier folgt eine Übersicht über die Piraten aus Piracy Dawn. Lebende Piraten Verstorbene Piraten Piratenbanden * Yesterday Spawn Piraten: Piratenschiffe Marine Lebendige Marine-Soldaten Verstorbene/ehemalige Marine-Soldaten Sonstige Personen Orte * Nihoa: Insel auf der Grandline unter Redbeards Schutz. Wurde kurzzeitig von der Moonscar-Bande besetzt. * Córdoba: Gesetzlose Insel auf der Grandline. Wurde von den Pitch Black Piraten angegriffen, von den Redcoat-Kinderpiraten verteidigt und dann von der Marine versucht zu räumen. * Lavigne: Insel im South Blue, von der Mukiboshi stammt ** berühmter Kriminellen-Treff: Kneipe "Flying Deutschmän" Teufelsfrüchte Paramecia Zoan Logia Kategorie:Douji Kategorie:One Piece Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Piracy Dawn